


Kazukoi Week 2020

by Sweetkuzupekonuggets



Category: Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Background Relationships, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Kazukoi - Freeform, Kazukoi Week 2020, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:15:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26977183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetkuzupekonuggets/pseuds/Sweetkuzupekonuggets
Summary: Hi hi!! Welcome to my Kazukoi Week 2020 fics!! Hope you enjoy <3Prompts:1- Hope's Peak2- Island3- Pictures4- Bike5- Dancing6- Children/Family7- Despair
Relationships: Koizumi Mahiru/Soda Kazuichi
Comments: 71
Kudos: 24





	1. The start of everything

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!!! I'm super excited for this, Kazukoi is a rarepair that I really enjoy and I hope you do too!! Anyways, comments and kudos are super appreciated!!! <3

Hope’s Peak Academy was the dream school for every teenager in Japan. Allowing only ultimates to be students, the people there where the best of the best. For Mahiru Koizumi, it was truly a dream come true, but perhaps one she didn’t deserve. 

After all, she didn’t consider her photography to be truly amazing. She put her whole soul on the pictures, of course, but nothing worthy of such a recognition. Nonetheless, she was accepted into the famous high school. 

Standing at the gates and admiring the gigantic building, she felt small. Everything was about to change. Not only a new class but also new experiences. She felt as she wasn’t truly ready for what was about to happen. Still, she walked inside, deciding to leave the self-doubt behind.  
Middle school had given her a hard time, and she wasn’t about to throw her whole high school moment away. This was a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity.  
…

Kazuichi Souda had a dream of becoming someone better. Someone significant, important. And when the acceptance letter from Hope’s Peak Academy came in the mail, he felt overwhelmingly accomplished. 

He was given the title of “Ultimate Mechanic” and with that name only he felt big. Bigger than all of his problems. He couldn’t pay attention to the tough times right now, he had made his way into the best high school of the country, and he just wanted to shove it right in everyone’s face.  
His dad, the people who left him behind, the ones who didn’t believe in him, all of them could burn in hell right now, because he was at the gates of his new school, the one that every single guy his age wanted to attend. 

Regardless of the fact that he felt utterly stupid in the bottom of his soul, he knew that he was chosen for a reason, and he wasn’t about to be ungrateful. Stepping inside, he welcomed the new beginning. Changes were his worst enemy, but this one, he was grateful for.  
…

As months went down, class 77-B already had been divided into friend groups. Kazuichi was in none of them. But it didn’t bother him (or at least, he couldn’t bring himself to accept that it was bothering him), after all, his mind had found a new thing or, rather, a new person to focus on. 

Miss Sonia Nevermind was a true princess, the ultimate princess, at that. And even if her true likings and interests where… unconventional… he felt drawn to her. He didn’t want to realize the creepiness of his obsession, so he just ignored the rejections and the harsh comments from his classmates. 

Mahiru, however, had a really great friend group. Formed by Ibuki Mioda, Hiyoko Saionji, Mikan Tsumiki and herself, the group had grown tight along the short time together.  
Koizumi felt truly grateful to have true friends, and even when they had arguments or were straight-up chaotic, she couldn’t ask for better people. Still, there were always bad things. And the thing that ruined her mood was well, bullying. 

The sister of one of her classmates had a profound hatred towards her and Sato, a close friend of Koizumi’s.  
After many tense moments and various arguments, her classmate Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu decided that it was enough. She didn’t know if he had said something to his sister, but she stopped starting fights with her. 

With that, her first year went smoothly, and rarely had other problems besides school work and the growing problem that was Kazuichi Souda’s stalker behavior towards Sonia.  
She defended Sonia as much as she could, but didn’t give it too much of a thought.  
…

When their second year started, things changed a lot. Souda had found friends and he couldn’t be happier. 

He had started talking to this guy from the reserve course, Hajime Hinata after the class president, Chiaki Nanami dragged him around with her to the main course campus. The mechanic also talked to Fuyuhiko, who was very aggressive at first, but after noticing that Souda didn’t have bad intentions and was just a little bit dorky, he began to be nicer. 

Kaz also started to notice a particular photographer from his class that he had to admit was very cute. As he began to feel more drawn to her, his infatuation with Sonia faded to the point that he didn’t even know why he was so invested in her in the first place. 

Mahiru was also feeling rather curious towards Kazuichi. She was seated behind him, and found herself chatting with him more often than not. It all felt very natural, as if they were childhood friends. 

The pink-haired mechanic also felt this connection. Bringing him to think at night why he didn’t talk to her more often. And apparently, this was very obvious because Hajime and Fuyuhiko asked him about it. They had said that he looked happier but like, strangely happier. 

Kazuichi’s mind ran around the thought of being in love with her. Perhaps, Kuzuryuu and Hinata were right, he was in a better mood lately. He really wanted to spend his time with her, and adored making her laugh with his silly jokes or unintentional pick-up lines. 

Thinking it was better to ask this to someone who understood, he talked to both of his friends who were in relationships. And after listening to Peko and Fuyuhiko’s love story for the seventh time and hearing Hajime talk about Chiaki, he knew that this was, unmistakably, love. 

Koizumi decided to speak this with her friends. Maybe they would know what to say. And of course, Ibuki jumped to the conclusion that they were in love.

“Ibuki knows when someone is in love, y’know? How do you think Mikan and I began dating?” She had said, with a proud grin on her face. 

Hiyoko was grossed out, but still supportive… of sorts. “Mahiru wouldn’t fall so easily for a pig like him! Right?” But the photographer herself didn’t have an answer to that. 

The red-headed teen was sure that she had something with him. After all, he had this idiot-like personality, but was still very nice and kind hearted. She had taught him proper manners and listened to the tragic lifetime that he had. He was always there, and was always eager to help.  
With a soft grin, she realized that Ibuki was right. This was blossoming love.  
…

Trying to give their friends a little push, Ibuki and Hajime teamed up to finally resolve this romantic tension in the air. So, they set them up in a “unintentional” date.  
They had both told them that they wanted to speak in a nearby park, in the same day, at the same time. Only to ditch them, and stare at them so they could supervise the situation. 

To their surprise, Mahiru and Kazuichi were able to catch on easily, deciding to walk back to the dorms together. And before Ibuki and Hajime considered this a mission failed, they overheard an important conversation. 

“Uh… Mahiru… listen, uh. I-I think there’s no easy way to say this but… would you… want to go out with me?” He said, trying to ignore the growing blush on his face “If you want to! Of course! There’s no- “And before he could finish that sentence, Mahiru interrupted him. 

“Of course,” She said softly, and looking away she continued “I… wanted to ask you the same thing…” 

Hajime and Ibuki high-fived as they had successfully gotten their friends together.


	2. Of sunny days and free time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mahiru Koizumi was entering one of the weirdest situations in her entire lifetime, and as the days on the island progress, her views on the events changed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!! Here's the fic for day 2!
> 
> WARNING: this episode contains spoilers for sdr2!! Please be careful <3
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

My first day of school was unconventional, to say the least. But that I knew even before I crossed the gates. My name was Mahiru Koizumi and I was chosen for the best school in all Japan. 

Hope´s Peak Academy, the place where only the truly gifted can stand. And I, a common girl, got chosen. They had their eyes on me. They wanted me to accept the title of “Ultimate Photographer” and even though I was stoked, something inside me always told me that I didn’t deserve it. After all, I was just… what? The daughter of an important (and not to say famous) war photographer. That didn’t mean I was the talented one. But I still took the opportunity, what was I supposed to say? “No”? That school was the dream, the ultimate goal of many. I wasn’t about to waste that.

Nonetheless, I entered the big building that inspired the biggest of feelings. After me there was just a door. The door to my future, if I wanted to get poetical. When I chimed in, there was just one person there. 

I wanted to laugh a little. This was an extremely rare opportunity… and the lucky people who got that chance were… nowhere to be seen? Regardless, I decided to introduce myself, I wasn’t about to be impolite with the only person present. 

***

After a few minutes, my new classmates arrived. No word could describe how small I felt in their presence. All of their personalities were bright as the morning sun and I was just… there. 

When they all introduced themselves, a big confusion steered within all of us. No one knew how they had arrived there, and if that wasn’t big enough, we were now locked in the classroom. Great. 

Trying to calm everyone down, the person who arrived before me spoke. Byakuya Togami was his name, and he seemed quite mature. Intimidating, even. His attempts of calming everyone down had been a little useless, the panic had already settled in. And the panic only got worse when a rabbit appeared out of nowhere.

Things just got worse and worse as time progressed. In the blink of an eye, we were on an island. An island for God’s sake. 

The rabbit could talk and claimed to be our teacher. “This is a heart-throbbing school trip!” She said with the sweetest of voices “All you have to do is follow the rules and form beautiful bonds with each other”. 

A guy that I would later know was named Hajime, fainted at the sight of that rabbit. I couldn’t help but to roll my eyes. Wasn’t he a man? I decided to shrug it off. This was a scary situation after all. 

After that situation, everyone decided to split and explore the island. I introduced myself, yet again, with everyone. They told me their talents and names. I was amazed at the people who I was meeting, I truly couldn’t believe they were my classmates now.

We all decided to go to the beach and have some fun moments together. Until… well… the incident happened.   
A talking bear appeared now. And the panic we all felt was indescribable. A killing game? Who in their right mind would kill their classmates? Suddenly, everything we knew had changed. 

***

After days of confusion and paranoia, it happened. At first, we were presented a motive. I felt nauseous at the intentions behind this. Who was even controlling this?! And after anyone could do something, Togami was dead. Dead. What we thought would never happen, happened in front of our eyes. The trial we had was frustrating, gross and extremely angsty. Hanamura was the culprit. 

In my eyes, Hanamura was borderline disgusting, but he did not deserve death. He was pervy, and a lot of the girls felt uncomfortable around him, but even then, I did not wish for him to die. And Togami… he was truly helpful. A gentleman to say the least. Perhaps too blunt sometimes, but he was smart… and he cared for us. I think none of us slept well that night.

At the next day, things were very tense and sad. Fights broke out of nothing, and no one had the spirit to carry on. But we had to, after all, we would be here until someone rescued us. 

***

With the days, things got a bit better. But there would always be problems, apart from the new motive, of course. In one hand, we had Fuyuhiko, who would insist in being a jerk to everybody. He didn’t come to breakfast, or reunions, nor did he spend time out of his own cottage. 

In the other hand, we had Kazuichi. Pervy and stalkerish. He had this creepy aura around him at all times. Especially when he was around Sonia. And God did I want to smack him sometimes. He was the vivid image of the guys I didn’t like. But, at the end of the day, I took a deep breath and called him out on his behavior when I could. 

One day though, we got to talk. He was on the supermarket looking for something to build. I rolled my eyes, but then he asked me for something that had me impressed. 

“Hey Mahiru! Can I ask you a favor?” He basically yelled even though we were relatively close.

“Depends on the favor” I said bluntly. 

“Uhm… do you have like a… camera… that I can fix? Or maybe upgrade?” He said shyly “W-wait, no! J-just forget I said anything!” He seemed ashamed all of a sudden. I mentally groaned.

“Ugh, do you want to do it or not? Guys like you always do this. Just decide already!” I said, perhaps snapping a bit. 

He seemed so shocked at this, his face dropping immediately “S-sorry! Ugh… dammit. I knew this was a bad idea, I’m going back” He said, tears in his eyes. 

At this, I should have probably groaned and turned away, but something told me that I should just… be nice to him.

“Wait! Don’t go, I was too harsh with you just now, sorry” I made a little pause “I think I have an old camera with me, want to take a look at it?”  
His face lit up, and my heart ached. He truly had the cutest grin when he was truly happy.

“R-really? You’re the best Mahiru!” 

“Yeah yeah, thank me later. Let’s go”

The sun shined bright in our faces as we walked towards my room, the heat was nice, perhaps a little too much but still nice. At the door of my cottage I said to myself “Why am I even doing this? I could have said no…” But I decided not to listen to it… in any case, we were already there. It would be weird and a waste if I refused now.

So, I opened the door, and told him to wait. To my surprise, he agreed. I was waiting for him to say something along the lines of “Can’t you hurry up?” but he just… didn’t.

Searching trough my stuff, I found an old camera that didn’t have the best lens. If he was going to upgrade it, maybe this was perfect for him.

“Here it is” I said, dusting it off a little.

“Ah! Thank you so much Mahiru!” He said, practically beaming. He seemed very excited “Well, I’m off now, I will give it back soon!”

And with no reason, I said “Wait! Can I… can I go with you?” I didn’t know why but something pushed me to do it. Something in me wanted to spend more time with him.

“Huh? Why would you… go with me?” He said, a little shocked.

“So I can check that you’re doing it right, duh” I recovered “You better not mess up my cameras, you know?” 

“Oh! Of course not! Trust me, you’ll have it like brand-new in no time!” He smiled at me and did a thumbs up. I giggled a little. “But… if you truly want to supervise me… I guess I don’t mind…”

After that, we spent the rest of the day together. We were laughing like we were super close. Perhaps we had a connection because… it just felt natural. We got to know each other a lot more that day.

After finishing my camera, I took him to the beach to try the new lens. 

Staring at the beautiful night the island was offering us, Kazuichi told me that he had never been to a beach before. 

With stars in his eyes he said “I grew up nastily poor, y’know? My parents barely had money for food and rent. I have never traveled to somewhere far… do ya think I can have a picture of the beach? So I never forget this…”

His words were truly from the heart. I couldn’t say no to this new side of Kazuichi. 

“Of course,” I smiled “I’ll lend you a copy as soon as I reveal this”

***

As we parted ways, I went back to my cottage. I had a message in my mailbox. 

Curious, I opened it, and the contents of the package would leave me forever marked.

Pictures of other classmates in uniform, a broken vase and even pictures of girls’ dead bodies. The package had a note from no one else than Fuyuhiko. A message asking me if I knew anything about this, and to talk to him as soon as possible. 

Unable to sleep that night, my mind wandered. I didn’t even know who they were… and I did not remember taking those pictures. Feeling eerily confused and scared, I decided to avoid Fuyuhiko. Perhaps it was for the best. 

Next thing I knew, Fuyuhiko was insisting in talking, and he wanted to meet me in that house that was in the new island. With my hands shaking, and my heart pounding, I went. What was the worse that could happen? 

In my way to the house, I got the terrible gut feeling that this was wrong. So very wrong. But I decided to ignore it. For now, my priorities were finishing this with Kuzuryuu and revealing the pictures I had taken with Souda.

In the blink of an eye, I was discussing with Fuyuhiko, absolutely shocked at the story he had told me. So much frustration going through my mind. I was supposedly a part of all of this but I couldn’t remember a thing.

And before I could realize anything, something hard and heavy hit my skull, leaving me dead in the beach house floor.


	3. Old times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mahiru is a tired woman. She has a full-time job, three kids and a husband that basically counts as another kid. After a rough moment, she decides to calm down by looking at pictures. A trip down memory lane makes her think of the past.

It had started as a normal day, really. But as soon as Mahiru Koizumi opened her eyes, she felt off. 

Perhaps she was stressed, after all, work had been giving her a hard time. And between work and her family, she couldn’t make one day without having to take a deep breath and try to calm down.

But today, she felt deep inside of her that she wasn’t getting away that easy. No, the universe was about to give her a rush of something. 

And just as predicted, everything started rubbing her the wrong way. First, the way that her husband slept besides her. Snoring. And then the loud pang from the kitchen. Her kids were up to something. And if she was correct, in no time the baby would start crying.

Slipping her sandals and putting on a robe, she stepped outside her room only to find the twins covered in flour (the expensive one for crying out loud) in the kitchen, wide-eyed at the sight of her presence. 

Apparently, her face was enough for the kids to know what to do. They mumbled “I’m sorry” with sad faces and started to clean up, knowing that if they dared to confront their mom, it wouldn’t end well. 

Almost as in cue, Kazuichi woke up and the baby began crying. Mahiru looked at the clock hanging in the hallway wall and knew why Mikasa was upset. It was time for breakfast. 

Her husband seemed to be occupied doing something because even when the baby was wailing and he was the closest to her, he did nothing. He gained a death glare from his wife. 

Before he could do anything, she said “Keep an eye on the kids. They were up to something”. 

Kazuichi just nodded and prepared himself to be a responsible dad and scold them, if needed. 

This was going to be a harsh day. 

***

At breakfast, everything was a little tense. The kids had to shower, arriving late to eat, and their father had no better idea than washing the dishes, so his wife didn’t have to do it. This would have seemed okay if it wasn’t because Kazuichi was an absolute clumsy mess and broke a plate. 

If it had been any other day, Mahiru would have just glared at him. But today, she felt like being more expressive.

“I’m so sorry honey- “He began, but he was quickly interrupted. 

“Don’t even begin. It’s just a plate, okay? What I need you to do is to take care of the kids because I have something to do” She said, trying not to growl at the end.

“But I have work to do…” He basically whined.

And with that, Mahiru couldn’t hold it anymore.

“No, no, no. You are not saying this to me right now. I am a full-time photographer who has three kids, and you are a mechanic who works from home and only when commissioned. I watch the kids on weekends when you are tired, I give you space. Right now, I am asking you to give me the same space. This week I have been flying between our home and the office, taking the kids with me and leaving you time for work. Can you please do the same for me?” She said, exasperated.

“I didn’t ask you to do those things…” He looked away, probably realizing what he had just said.

“Excuse me?” She paused to breathe “You didn’t ask? Well, that’s so funny. I didn’t ask to marry someone who can’t do a favor for me either but here we are, huh?” She said with tears in her eyes, turning away. 

“Wait, Mahiru!” 

“No!” She said, infuriated. 

She locked herself on the studio that she had for revealing photos. Sobbing, she decided that she had to do something to take her mind off things. 

Looking around the place she had built with so much work, she wondered what she could do.

After searching a bit, she found an album that was of family pictures and not a portfolio for work. Chuckling, she decided to look trough the pictures. The year was nowhere to be seen but she assumed were from the last 8-10 years. 

A lot had happened, huh? Ten years ago, they had barely started their life together with Kazuichi when the twins decided to join in. The first picture of the album was their old home, an old apartment that had a nice living room but small bedrooms. Boxes in the floor of the empty building and Kazuichi held a large grin on his face.

The next picture was him with just some shorts and socks on, asleep on the couch. Mahiru couldn’t help but laugh. She remembered taking that picture. He was truly exhausted that day.

The photos that came next were a lot from the apartment and Kazuichi’s silly faces. The one that came after made Mahiru’s heart ache a little. The very first ultrasound of their twins. 

Ten years ago, she was scared. Almost in the same position that right now, looking at a positive pregnancy test, thinking about the worst things that could happen. Back then, she knew that Kazuichi would never leave her alone. Ever. He couldn’t do that. But what made her panic was the idea of having kids. 

They had been married for a little over 5 months and now they would be parents. Unbelievable. 

It wasn’t something they had talked about. She had obviously pictured a future together but thinking back, she didn’t really picture kids there. 

And now, in the present, looking at that album she realized how fast time can go. Her babies that once where so small had grown to be adorable little men. Chuckling with a little sadness in her laugh, she continued to look at the pages.

Photographs of the (rushed) baby shower, Kazuichi building the cribs, the nursery, and some more of Kazuichi being, well, himself. 

Rushing forward some of the pages, she found a little photoshoot she did for herself. 

She didn’t really like taking pictures of herself that much. They were always hard to get right and if she looked at them for too long, they would look awful. But, at the last months of her first pregnancy, she decided that taking photos to remember that period wouldn’t hurt. 

At first, they were hard to make. Between posing and setting up the camera, she was struggling. But in the end, they came up nicely. 

Smiling, she realized that the album was in its last pages. The last ones were the most heart-warming ones. They were from the twins’ delivery. 

Hospitals weren’t the nicest background to photos, but these ones were probably one of her favorites. 

She was a mess, to say the least, but she had big, tired smile and she was holding her babies for the very first time. “When was the last time I picked them up like that?” She thought, a little nostalgic. 

Looking trough other albums, she found various pictures of the kids’ birthdays and even their family vacation photos. In the last album, she found some beautiful pictures of Kazuki and Atsushi meeting Mikasa for the first time. Crying happy tears this time, she decided that she couldn’t be angry at them right now. They were just kids after all, and her husband was also a little bit of a kid in his soul. 

Drying her face, she came out of the studio, only to find the kids and Kaz watching TV on the couch. Smiling, she took out her phone to take a picture. Perhaps she would cherish this one too


	4. Two wheels in the spring time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kazuichi wants to take his girlfriend out in a date, so he repairs an old bike he never used to have a nice ride together in the spring break.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Here's the fic for today. 
> 
> Warning! This fic contains brief mentions of alcohol and ab//sive parents (nothing too explicit, but please be careful) <3

Kazuichi Souda was, without a doubt, a fan of vehicles. All of them, motorcycles, cars, and even rocket ships. So, when he got around to fix his old bike, he had the greatest idea.

As a kid, his dad had brought home a bike that needed some fixing. Nothing that Kazuichi, a young yet skilled mechanic, couldn’t do. But his dad had told him that it was for him. It was a birthday gift from one of his uncles that lived in a prefecture far from his. 

To the young Souda, that bike was a blessing. After all, he was a poor kid that barely had a toy car for himself. But there was one problem, it was meant for teens. And he was scratching the age of 10 years. 

Now, as a 17-year-old that was a little over 5’6, he found the perfect opportunity to finally give that old bike a ride. 

The only harsh thing was well, actually fulfilling that chance. He had to go back to his home, ignore his dad, find that thing and fix it. Oh, and asking his girlfriend to ride with him. Easy.

Living in the Hope’s Peak Academy’s dorms had been truly a gift from the gods. Not only he was getting away from the hell hole that was his house but also, he got some more privacy and independence (responsibilities too, but he wasn’t about to mention those). But of course, things don’t last forever, especially if they’re good. He had to go home for vacations and season breaks. And if it wasn’t because he was a coward and didn’t have anywhere to go, he would have run away from that place years ago. 

Nonetheless, he would go trough all those sacrifices with a good reason. Mahiru Koizumi, his girlfriend, had mentioned to him that she had never been on a date, not to mention outdoors. So, when the spring break approached, Kazuichi thought of fixing that run-down bike and taking Mahiru out. 

Now, even if Mahiru was his girlfriend, asking her out was a whole other problem. She also had a shitty dad that was only there when he had to be a stubborn asshole. Souda knew from experience that her old man would nearly spit in his face if he appeared at her door to ask her on a date. 

So, he made the perfect plan. First, he would ask Koizumi out, say to her that he had something planned a long time ago (not that big of a lie) and to please find a way to distract her dad. Then, he would go and fix the bike in his house, throw a couple of insults to his dad if necessary, and finally going on a date with her. 

But of course, things don’t always go as planned. Especially if you’re counting on your non-existing lying skills. Stammering the whole way throughout the invitation, Kazuichi only got Mahiru annoyed. So next, he basically pleaded to her until she agreed. She did, a little bit out of pity, but did it anyways. 

With the confirmation from his girlfriend, he started getting mentally ready for going back to his house. His mom would be no problem, after all, she didn’t care much about Kazuichi’s love life to ask, and she was mostly nice. His grandparents were neat. Probably would mock him a bit for his looks, not much though. The real deal was his dad. And oh god did he hate thinking about him. 

The old man would always be drunk or with a bottle in his hand, greasy and perhaps tired too. And that mix of things would always end in rage that he took out on Kazuichi or his wife. But the young mechanic decided not to pay his hatred for his dad too much attention now, after all this was all because he desperately wanted to go out with Mahiru.

Seeing her everyday was a gift, true enough, but seeing her outside of school seemed even better. He could picture her in a cute dress, a genuine smile in her face, freckles glowing with the spring sunlight. 

Smiling like a fool at the mental picture, he reminded himself that this would be technically their first official date. After confessing to each other, they couldn’t fit a date into their schedules, so it kept getting pushed back. Even then, they had small picnics together at the dorms and it would be super fun. But now, they would be alone, not in school and maybe in a park. 

And finally, after all the overthinking, the moment finally came. Going home had not been as chaotic as he expected, and things went relatively smooth. A couple yells from his dad, angry stares from his mom, not much. 

The bike itself didn’t give too much work either, it only needed a little pump of air and oil. Taking some steps back, he admired the old thing. Grinning, he thought of the places they would go, and the smirks Koizumi typically made. Fantasizing a bit, he imagined the kisses he would get, if he was nice and got lucky, of course. 

The next day, he got to Mahiru’s house, all nervous and excited. He knocked on the door, and his eyes went straight to his outfit. He hoped it looked nice, as it was a bunch of hand-me-downs from his dad or cousins put together. 

After waiting for a bit, the door opened, only to reveal Mahiru with a polite grin on her face. 

The mental image Souda had couldn’t compare with reality. Koizumi was dressed in a flower print dress, with a small purse. Her vibrant red hair was held in small pigtails, making her freckles grab more attention. The slight blush on her tied everything together.

“Hi! You’re early!” She said, greeting her boyfriend.

“Hey! Uh… yeah… I couldn’t wait…” He said, a little shyly. 

“It’s okay, don’t worry. Anyways, let’s go! My father said that I had permission to go out but only until 7 p.m.” 

“Ah, of course! Come with me, I got your helmet ready” 

Taking her by the arm, he guided her to the bike, and handed her the helmet. 

“Sorry if the color isn’t of your preference, it was the only one I had on me” He said.

“It’s okay! I don’t mind really” She responded. 

“Cool. Oh! Yeah, I was meaning to tell you, y-you look really n-nice” He stammered, almost unable to give her a compliment.

“Do you…really think so?” She looked at him in the eyes, happy at praise. He truly had improved from the pervy comments to actually heartfelt compliments. 

“Of course, babe. You are super beautiful” His characteristic fake confidence coming back. 

“Thank you” She beamed at him before giving him a quick peck to the cheek. With that, Kazuichi blushed and mumbled something about getting started. 

So, they started their little ride, Mahiru’s arms wrapped tightly around Kazuichi’s waist. Giggling and ringing the bell sometimes, they went around her neighborhood and finally arrived at the park, where they would have a small picnic and maybe take some pictures. 

“Did you enjoy it?” He said, with stars in his eyes.

“Yes! I was a little worried you would get motion sickness, though.” She said, staring at him with concerned eyes. 

“Oh yeah… I took one of those pills that help me calm down the sickness to avoid that.” He paused before continuing “Those little things are a life saver…” 

“Hm. I can see that. Anyways, let’s sit down, I want to take pictures” 

Holding hands, they walked in the park to find a place. After eating a little meal and talking, Mahiru’s curfew was about to get started, so they went back to her house.   
“I really enjoyed this. Thank you, Kaz” Mahiru said, her voice a little tired from all the laughing. 

“I’m glad… Let’s do this more often, yeah?” He said, expectation on his gaze. 

“Sure thing” She said, fantasizing about their future dates. 

And as Souda was about to turn away and say goodbye, she kissed him. Nothing too passionate, but definitely lovely. Blushing, they parted ways. 

Kazuichi had never felt luckier in his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little side-note: I, much like Kazuichi, get motion sickness and I always pop a pill before making a trip hehehe. Those things help a lot. 
> 
> Anyways! I hope you enjoyed!


	5. Lessons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Souda is a very skilled mechanic, but he isn't the best when it comes to dancing. Koizumi is determined to change this, and she decides to teach him.

Kazuichi Souda wasn’t much of a coordinated guy. Sure, he could use both of his hands well and he was a building genius, but, when it came to any other kind of coordination, he was lost. 

This was very well shown at the sports festival Hope’s Peak Academy had. Class 77-B had a basketball team of sorts that had to participate in the event. Souda didn’t even know how he got in. He was not that tall, athletic or even coordinated enough. And when the time came, he was on the bench in no time. 

When it came to sports and dancing, he was barely capable of doing his part. 

His girlfriend was very aware of that. And even though Mahiru wasn’t some kind of expert, she was still better than her hopeless boyfriend. The photographer had talked to him about it and he just shrugged it off as “never being taught, never bothered to learn” but of course, Koizumi couldn’t just take that. Especially with the winter ball that was coming soon.

Kazuichi was, indubitably, her partner for the dance. But that thing was exactly the problem. She was very much glad to have a date, but if her date couldn’t dance, there was almost nothing they could do at the ball. So, with that goal in mind, she decided to teach her boyfriend how to dance. At least, the basics of it, so that they could have a nice moment together at the party. 

Picturing Souda in a suit, maybe with a tie that matched her outfit, and a beautiful grin on his face was truly fueling Mahiru’s desire of going to the winter festivity. She would probably help him with everything, perhaps even re-doing his hair dye so he could look well on the pictures. 

Koizumi watched some videos and asked for Hiyoko’s help so that she could teach Kazuichi properly. Saionji would always complain about how Mahiru shouldn’t waste her time, after all the mechanic was basically a lost cause. But the freckled girl would always say that she believed in Souda. No matter how lost he would seem, he would give his all (if she pushed him hard enough). 

Whenever they practiced, he would step on her feet or go the opposite direction. At first, Mahiru just laughed at this, but when it was like the seventh time he had done that, she groaned in annoyance. 

Kazuichi would be in the verge of tears whenever he messed up. Not only because he felt super clumsy, but also because he was a bother to Mahiru. Still, he would try again. And again. And again. Until the music stopped being nice and Koizumi’s patience would end.

He decided to put even more effort into this. He really wanted to have a cute, memorable moment dancing with his girlfriend. And he knew Mahiru also wanted badly to have that experience. So, his best idea was rehearsing alone, trying his best to imagine how the academy’s gym would look like all decorated and nice. 

And so, in the span of two weeks, Kazuichi Souda had mastered the basics of dancing. His girlfriend couldn’t be prouder when he didn’t step on her once at practice.   
The excitement and pride only became better when the day of the dance finally came. Mahiru had rented a suit for him and went shopping with all the girls in class for dresses. 

Her dress was green and long with a cut in the leg, and she paired it up with some flats. She really didn’t want to wear heels, as she never learned how to properly walk with them. Souda’s suit was black and he wore a white shirt. The tie was green, just like Mahiru’s dress. 

As she saw him walking out of his room in her direction, she felt herself blush. She had really fallen for him, huh? 

With his hair put into a ponytail, and with different earrings, he went towards Koizumi.

“Are you ready?” He asked, giving her the biggest smile he could fit in his face. 

“Yeah, let’s go!” She answered. After a brief pause, she continued “You look really handsome” 

Blushing, he chuckled a bit “T-thank you babe. You look amazing too” 

“Thanks” Koizumi took his arm and smiled, directing them to the gym, where the party was taking place. 

Upon entering, they felt amazed. It was all decorated beautifully. With snowflakes hanging from the ceiling, and stars sticking to the wall. The tables were briming with food, and people were practically fighting over the snacks. 

Mahiru was super excited to try the photobooth, so they went there and took pictures. At first, they were doing funny faces, but for the last one, Kazuichi grabbed Koizumi’s cheek and kissed it, making her blush furiously and her eyes wide with surprise. 

As they collected the photos, the lights dimmed down, and slow music began to fill the room. Staring at each other, they went to the dancefloor for the moment they had been yearning for so much. 

Pulling the photographer towards him, Kazuichi tried to remember the lessons he had worked so hard on. Looking at her in the eyes, he smiled, and she beamed back. 

Leaving the necessary space between them so no one policed them, he put both hands on her waist, just like they had rehearsed, and danced at the rhythm of the song. 

Perhaps it wasn’t like in every western movie, but this very moment was still special. It felt like the universe had quieted down, and no one else was around, despite the room being very crowded. 

Cherishing the moment, they kept moving, and soon the song was over. 

Quietly looking around to see if anyone was staring, Mahiru brought Kazuichi closer, and gave him a quick kiss. As they finished the kiss, he embraced her, whispering a short “thank you” in her ear. 

All the practice had been worth it.


	6. Story of parenting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kazuichi Souda didn't really plan on being a dad. That name only stroke hatred within him. But when he suddenly becomes one, he decides that he's going to give his all. 
> 
> (A sort of Kazuichi-centric fic about the times he formed a family)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi hi!! Sorry for being late, I was really busy and couldn't write this in time :(( 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!!

Sometimes, the best things come to us unexpected. And that was probably Kazuichi Souda’s motto in life. 

The first time he had been surprised, scared and happy all at once. Mahiru had been having the worst week of her life, feeling down and sick every day. And as much as a supporting husband he was, he couldn’t do more than be there for her. 

Until one day, he found her sobbing in their bedroom. Right there and then, he panicked, not knowing what to do. But as he calmed down, he just tried to comfort her, and perhaps get her to talk about this.

And when she finally opened up on this trouble, he was thoroughly shocked. She was pregnant with their kid. Barely married for 5 months or so and now they would have a child together. 

They had never talked about it. “Family” was a touchy subject for both. Mahiru had a horrible dad and an absent mother, and he had a terrible father and an ignoring mom. So, when it came to kids and the concept of a family, it was hard for both to picture it. Now, they were forced to see it, because the actions had been done.

He wasn’t sad or lost or upset, he was rather happy. Kids would always like him, and he found them adorable. But thinking back, when he was younger, he didn’t want to have a family of his own because of how scared he was to mess up. He knew very vividly what happens if you’re not a great parent. So, when his wife told him the news, he felt like the universe was slapping him in the face, but kindly. 

Taking every ounce of courage that he had, he put a smile on his face, reassuring and warm. He said to Mahiru how much he loved her, and that this didn’t change anything. In fact, he might love her even more now. She was carrying a whole human life inside of her, how could he not admire her? 

In her eyes, they were not prepared, and that was probably very true. But to him, they still had time to learn and understand what was coming. Things would work out; he just knew it. 

***

More and more unexpected things had been coming as the discovery of their second kid happened. Hiding behind their twin was another baby. And that made Souda’s stomach drop. If Mahiru wasn’t crying before, now she was definitely shedding tears. 

Almost immediately after that moment at the doctor’s office, everything came down. They couldn’t pretend it was just fine. They had to talk this out. And after a difficult conversation, they got back up in their feet. It would be alright. It wasn’t planned, it wasn’t the ideal thing, but it was still great. 

When they gathered their friends to tell them the big news, it had been exciting. Such a positive reaction made them almost forget how hard the past few days had been. Their friends planning the baby shower in the blink of an eye, happy and stoked for them. After all, their babies would be the very first kids of the former class 77-B. 

If teenager Souda knew that he was going to be the first dad of the group, he would have bawled his eyes out, but now, the adult version of himself felt a twinge of pride at that statement. 

***

Gathering enough space for the babies to come had been interesting. Trying to work out their cribs and furniture was a lot of work and setting up their bedrooms was even more laborious. When everything came together though, it was worth it. 

Mahiru had found her sparkle again, taking pictures of everything that happened to put together an album. She had never dreamed of being a mother and having a life like that, but now that she was one, she enjoyed thinking of their birthday parties and the places they would go, together, as a family. 

Mahiru wasn’t a big fan of books but, with the inexperience and the absence of a mother who could help, she started reading every pregnancy book she could get. She even took advice from other moms at her workplace. She always told Kazuichi the random little facts about pregnancy that she found interesting. He would always have a look of fascination in his face, thinking how crazy and incredible this was. 

***

As the last months approached, the full-time photographer’s self-esteem plummeted. She felt so big and…strange. Stretch marks everywhere and the never-ending symptoms of pregnancy that left her sick every single day. No one had prepared her for the changes her body would have. Her husband believed otherwise. He was extremely grateful to her for just being the mother to his kids. And when she felt down, he would remind her that all the scars just showed how strong and amazing she was. 

The doctors had told Mahiru that she would be at risk if she had her babies naturally, so they programmed a C-section. August 17 she would get to meet their children, the ones who had put them in such a crazy experience. That week had been incredibly hectic. Putting everything in place and getting mentally ready was wild. 

The day that they had been expecting for months had arrived. With things going as smooth as possible, Atsushi and Kazuki had come into this world. Black hair that could only belong to their father, and big, olive green eyes that sparkled like their mother’s. In the future, they would always argue who was the oldest, but Mahiru and Kazuichi decided to keep that one to themselves. 

Choosing their names had been difficult, as they really didn’t know where to begin with, but the meanings stood out, so they picked those hoping it would transpire into their personalities. 

Adjusting to the new parent life was a challenge. First, their apartment wasn’t exactly made for a family to live there, so things were a bit tight. And second, no one had told them that when you’re a new parent, everybody wants to see you. From their friends to the neighbors, everyone seemed to have an incredible interest in them. 

Waking up at crazy hours of the night, having little to no sleep and eating what they could grab was their new normal. And yet, neither would trade this for the world. 

***

The second time, he was glad. They had been wanting a third kid for a while, and things weren’t going exactly as they would like. Infertility was a true bitch. 

The twins had grown in no time. And when Kazuichi and Mahiru dropped them at a birthday party for one of their friends, they felt crazily old. Six years had passed in a second, and even though they had thoroughly enjoyed being parents to them, their family that was once too big, now felt very small. 

And so, the idea of having another kid popped up. They knew it would be harder, after all, they were practically in their thirties, but they didn’t expect it to be this hard.   
Giving up wasn’t an option, but after five or six failed attempts, it got tiring. So, when the time finally came, they both were stoked. 

In comparison to the first time they had been in this position, things had changed a lot. Now, they were crying very happy tears, and couldn’t wait to tell everyone. Kazuichi and Mahiru managed to wait after the first ultrasound to say it to their kids. 

Atsushi and Kazuki didn’t really understand. They knew about other kids who had siblings, but in their minds, they already had a sibling and there was no space for more. So, it took a moment for them to understand that there was a new sibling.

When the couple announced their second pregnancy, their friends were equally as excited as the first time. Although, some of them had kids of their own now, which changed the energy a bit. The baby shower was very fun, the children running around as their mothers played baby-themed games and ate snacks. 

***

People at Mahiru’s workplace congratulated her, which was interesting. With her first pregnancy, she looked very young, so people judged her very easily. The stares she would get were infuriating, and she even heard people whispering if her baby had a father. In those situations, she wanted to yell at them, but she calmed down and grabbed Souda’s hand or she would highlight her ring that proved she was married, if she was alone. 

A lot of moms at Atsushi and Kazuki’s school would try to make conversation with her by touching her belly, making Mahiru immediately uncomfortable. Why did everyone think it was okay to randomly touch her without her permission? She decided to put her hands in her belly when approaching them, hoping it would give a sign that she didn’t want their hands on her. 

A lot of scares happened, their baby threatening to come earlier than expected. Which made Kazuichi petrified. The simple thought of losing the kid that they had fought so hard for made his blood cold and shivers ran down his spine. 

In the past year, they had moved from the small apartment to a house with more rooms. So, arranging the room for their child was more decorating than working out the convenience of the place. 

There were so many checks and visits to the doctor that Atsushi and Kazuki spent most of their days in either Hajime and Chiaki’s or Fuyuhiko and Peko’s house. They would have a lot of fun with the other kids while Kazuichi and Mahiru made sure their sister was still there. 

***

Yet again the doctors advised Mahiru to program a C-section. And so, they agree to meet their baby on May 23. They began calling their friends to see who was available to look at the twins that day and getting ready to live this experience again. Atsushi was super excited about meeting his sister, but Kazuki was a different story. 

When the day came, Mikasa took her first breath. Kazuichi felt so happy and relieved to finally have her in his arms. She had a few strands of bright-red hair just like her mother, and small yet beautiful olive-green eyes, like her mom and brothers. 

Atsushi and Kazuki got to know their sister the next day, and Kazuichi was able to take a photo of their reactions to Mikasa. With their roles reversed, Atsushi looked sad and like he was about to cry, but Kazuki was beaming with joy. Later, Souda would have that photo hanging on the wall of their living room, to Atsushi’s shame. 

Raising his three kids was a thing that he had never planned for. But now that the situation had been put in front of him, he couldn’t be happier that it had happened.


	7. But this time, I mean it.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mahiru Koizumi and Kazuichi fall into despair. There's nothing more to say but to kiss their normal lives goodbye. This was the beggining of madness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!!! Here's the las fic for Kazukoi Week of 2020!!! I can't believe how fun this was, I'm looking forward to participate in more ship weeks like this in the future <3
> 
> WARNING: This fic contains gore. Not too heavy, but somewhat explicit. Please be careful <3

Watching Chiaki’s death utterly destroyed everyone. And to make it worse, they couldn’t get out. Their minds swirling in a pool of disgust, grief and strange happiness. It was addicting, uncontrolled, completely vile. And yet, they couldn’t for the life of them tear their eyes away from the screens. 

Their class president was dead, but the torture she suffered in the name of her classmates was the most painful part. 

With tears flowing down their face, and a huge grin, class 77-B fell into despair. 

Both Mahiru Koizumi and Kazuichi Souda had their own goals and lives, but as of now, they were torn into the same mess with only one thing in mind: _more _.__

____

__

More despair, more torture, more blood, more guts spilled in the ground just for fun. 

The skies were a mix of grey and red, like a storm that’s about to run down in blood. The streets were empty, devoid of any type of live. And it was their fault. In the pavement stained with death, their names were the only ones spelled. 

***

Hell seemed like their only destination, and they were running towards it. Go big or go home was their motto. All or nothing at all, and they didn’t want it another way. 

Souda had decided that the punishment for his dad had fallen onto his hands. And he was about to enjoy it. Building big machines had always been his specialty, the ace under his sleeve. He didn’t care one bit about his pleads of mercy, after all, that man had always been deaf to Kazuichi’s own implores. He laughed so hard he started crying.  
Maybe it was the back of his mind yelling at him to stop, but the brainwash that he had suffered made it har to hear.

Mahiru wanted revenge. Everyone who had made her life hell would get a taste of their own medicine. She figured that blackmailing them with pictures was the best way to do that. And so, everyone who had once made her afraid, was now at her knees. 

After seeing this, Junko had lured Kazuichi into building the executions for the killing game and had convinced Mahiru to prepare the motives with her. They felt so lucky under the dominant hand of the human version of despair. She was cold and extremely repulsive when she wanted to, but she also could manipulate everyone in with a beautiful smile. 

***

They didn’t want to be this way, but now they were free. No one could hold them back, in every sense. 

Discovering his love for Koizumi had made Souda anxious in the past, but now, he didn’t have anything to lose. Who even cared about Sonia? She could rot in the underworld for all he cared, his mind only drove him to Mahiru. In the bottom of his soul he knew that this was all very wrong, but that flame died every single day until there was no hint of it. So, with his consciousness numb and with the despair syndrome very much alive in him, he decided to finally reveal what he had been hiding. 

Mahiru felt the same way. Falling for a guy like him, who had no manners whatsoever seemed like the least thing she would do, but with her morals erased, she felt like he could bring some adrenaline to her. His eyes were blood-red, and his terrifying face became even more frightening, and she couldn’t help to feel drawn to him. 

Maybe it was the disease talking, but she was ready to face her true self. No one would tell her if she was right or wrong, and even if they did, she didn’t care. In this situation, she would finally proclaim Kazuichi as hers, and even if he didn’t want to, she would carry him to the end of the world with her.

With the same idea in mind, they walked towards each other, loosing track of the world for a minute. Their classmates, the sky and the whole universe could fall down, but right now what mattered was to fulfill the wish to get closer. 

With little to no standards left in them, they held each other in their arms. The smell of crimson red blood on them, the souls of the innocents in their hands, and the weight of the apocalypse in their shoulders, only fueled their desire to add wood to the fire. 

Staring into each other’s eyes like there was no end to it, they kissed. A million words left unsaid, thousands of moments that never got to happen, open wounds that would never get stitches. They were here now, and their love for the other grew more desperate by the minute.

Shutting their eyes tight, the kiss had grown passionate. All the moments before the tragedy flashing trough their minds. They could have been so happy, normal and regular. But destiny had other plans for them. Karma would get the best of them soon. 

***

The rumors spread fast, and before they knew it, the so-called “Future Foundation” was after them. They wanted the remnants’ heads rolling on the ground.  
Before they could capture them, Mahiru and Kazuichi hid together. Their relationship of sorts had bred more and more intimate with the pass of time. 

Looking at Souda right in the eyes, Koizumi told him the news. They were going to give in, maybe the lame people at Future Foundation would finally kill them once and for all. 

Kazuichi agreed, it was about time they could taste the despair-filled death that they had been giving to others for so long. 

A very small fraction of him was panicking. He would never get to see her again. So, he decided to shut her up by connecting their lips together. Roughly, he thrusted his tongue inside her mouth. If this was their last time alone, he would make it count. When he was about to run out of breath, he pulled off harshly, biting her lips. 

“I hope we die together, darling” He said, grinning as a trail of blood left her bruised lip. 

“I am waiting for the same” She said, not even bothering to wipe the liquid that fell from her face. 

Holding his hand, they gave themselves to the people of F.F. 

The end had finally arrived.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this!!! I really had no idea where I was going to this fic until I finished it hehehe.


End file.
